


The order of the sith

by gameofthronesfan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Dark Robb, Dark Starks, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan
Summary: tywin lannister the most powerful sith lord to have ever lived found himself on the crisp of controlling the galaxy.But his body grew old and began to fail him. with his power dwindling and his generals failing at every turnas a consequence had to take on an aprentice to carry on his dynasty.which gave birth to his rise and eventual fall when his new aprentice betrays him and takes the glaxay for his ownnow the galaxy lives in fear of the sith lord Jon snow





	1. the rise of the sith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ive wrote this on short notice so there may be a few mistakes
> 
> i just want to see if this is an idea to continue 
> 
> this is just a backstory chapter so no jonsa (sad face emoji)

Tywin lannister the most powerful sith lord to have ever lived found himself on the crisp of controlling the galaxy.

 

But his body grew old and began to fail him. with his power dwindling and his generals failing at every turn.

 

As a consequence had to take on an aprentice to carry on his dynasty.

 

Wich is were he found a pack of small children during his attack on the planet winterfell.

 

With his end glooming he took this pack and riased them with the aim to carve an aprentice out of one of them.

 

Nine children are taken in the end and all are beaten and tortured sent into places Vader would fear all to find his successor.

 

Robb stark Sansa stark Arya stark Theon greyjoy Gendry waters loras Tyrell Myrcella Baratheon Daenerys Targaryen and Jon snow spend 10 YEARS fighting eachover for what has become their only goal.

 

through those years bonds and forbidden loves are born.

 

A dark haired dragon falls for a wolf kissed by fire.

 

A king and queen become one.

 

And no one finds her someone.

 

their paths will all lead to darkness and pain in the end

 

But he will out fight them all he will break his bonds and sacrifice his love to acheive his goal

 

He will gain tywin's trust

 

Which will gave birth to his rise and eventual fall when his new aprentice betrays him and takes the glaxay for his own.

 

And the galaxy will live in fear of the sith lord Jon snow.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. THE CHOICE PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is given a choice between love or power.

Jon sat alone in his barracks, sitting at his desk away from the door thinking absently about what today will bring. Today was to be the day the candidates like him were to be given their own lightsabers, lord tywin said that the day is coming were one of them will need to fulfill their destiny, and at first that seemed easy enough for Jon a single child on his own with no family, to the others they were prisoners stolen from there homes but for him he found his.

  
But then something happened.

  
Something that wasn't supposed to, that he didn't foresee.

  
Her, her piercing blue eyes, her long red hair seemingly kissed by fire, her legs that never seemed to end. No Jon didn't foresee falling in love with her.

 

Nor did he foresee her loving him back.

 

  
He knew he was foolish knew it can't last. he knew he had to break her heart if he was to serve lord tywin, to achieve his destiny he had to sacrifice her. frustrated he buries his head in his hands trying to think of what to do he couldn't lose her but he's spent too long sacrificed too much to fail now he's so close to achieving his goal.

 

  
He lifts his head and stares at his reflection in his mirror, a dark frown grows on his face he finds disgust in his reflection. After everything she has been through she still found it in her heart to love him, and will have to turn her away.

 

The rage that was building inside him grew to the boiling point and Jon threw his fist into the mirror and then another and another, Jon kept throwing punches until he heard a voice from behind him.

 

"I do love it when your angry" he instantly recognizes the voice without turning around. A soft women's voice. the mirror is damaged to the point where he cant see behind him either not that he needs to.

 

The women dig's her arms around his waist and pops her head on his shoulder so she can whisper in his ear "what troubles you my love".

 

jon nudges his head against hers so he can look her in the eye when his dark grey eyes make contact with her deep piercing blues he can tell she already knows but he has to ask her anyway.

 

jon turns his body so is facing her, but her arms don't leave his waist nor does he make effort to move them. "you know what today is" he studies her face to garner her reaction but all he can read is worry and fear.

  
"yes," she says and Jon can tell she is feeling the same way about today that he is, "Sansa there is something I have to tell you" Jon knows he must tell her must spear her the pain but before he can utter another word she connects her lips with his.

 

Jon should have pulled back should tell her this has to stop for her own good, but he only deepens the kiss and plants his hands on both her cheeks. She breaks away and stares deep into his eyes "I'm scared, Jon" when he hears her he only smiles and slightly rub her cheek with his thumb.

 

"Don't be my love" Jon brings Sansa into him and she burry's her head into his chest, Jon slowly begins to stroke her hair and whisper reassurances to her, "I won't let anything happen to you I promise".

 

sansa looks up at him "if he is giving us lightsabers then that means he will be taking his apprentice soon" she says in a panic, Jon continues to stroke her hair"I know" Sansa backs away "he means for us to kill one another Jon you and me Robb Arya and the others he only wants one of us to survive"

 

Jon walks closer to her "Sansa I will not let him touch you", she humphs at Jon then "no one can protect me no one can protect anyone" she turns away to leave but Jon grabs her arm before she exits "Sansa I love you" Sansa pauses at that, she eventually turns to face him again "I don't want to lose you" whatever resolve Jon has faded and he cups her cheeks again and leans in for a passionate kiss.

 

"ill think of something I promise you'll never leave my side", Jon knows he's lying but he can't stand to see her upset so for the moment he tells her what she wants to hear "no one will take you from me I am yours and you are mine".

 

sansa lays a hand on Jon's lower jaw and the tears begin to track down her face "I am yours and you are mine", Jon puts on his best smile and releases her from his grip "soon I will have a plan and you and me and Robb and Arya, if you wish, will escape and we will live our lives how we please", it almost breaks Jon's heart, the joy on her face for the lies he comes out with so easily.

 

jon kisses her on the forehead and watches her leave his barracks not before turning and giving him her warmest smile when the door closes and he is left on his own again the guilt of what Jon is about to almost killshim right there.

 

"I'm sorry," he says before gathering his things and prepares himself to furfill his destiny.


	3. THE CHOICE PART II

Jon stood outside her chamber door, he knew if he was found here it would only cause more problems than he could handle right now, be he had to see her before he could go through with his plan if it didn't go to plan then he wanted the chance to say goodbye.

 

He went to knock on the door but before he had the chance the door opened and before he stood a goddess-like figure. With her long golden hair mesmerizing emerald eyes and full lips, her beauty is enough to make any man let alone Jon fall to his knee's.

 

"Myrcella i" Jon never got to finish what he was going to say because as soon as he opened his mouth she was grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into her chambers and pushing him up against the wall and looking him in his eyes with daggers in hers.

 

"what are you doing here," she said with venom in her voice but he knew she was going to be angry with him and to her credit he deserved it. He looked into her eyes with hisdeep greys and saw the hurt she is keeping bottled up and took his opportunity.

 

"I needed to see you" myrcella froze at his words, her lips began whimpering and her golden brows started to turn into a frown "how dare you" she made no attempt to hide the bitterness in her voice and Jon didn't have much time to do what he needed he had to make this quick "I love you" when he said that she began hitting him trying to slap his face or chest whatever she could strike.

 

"you don't know what love is, you know nothing Jon snow were was your love for me when grandfather puts us through his trials. when I need you. when Sansa gets to parade you around like a trophy in front of me and you just stand there with that dumb expression like I don't mean a damn thing to you".

 

myrcella's strike's start to become harder and her words become more bitter as they pour out of her mouth. Jon doesn't let the hurt show he cant afford it right now but makes the foolish mistake of looking towards her bed. "who does that belong to" Jon doesn't hide the anger in his voice and keeps his eyes on a discarded jacket layed on myrcella's bed to large to be myrcella's.

 

  
"it belongs to tommen you know my brother" Jon looks away in a childlike fashion to show he doesn't believe her and that only seems to irritate myrcella, "you claim to love me yet you never trust me. you never show me you love" myrcella never finishes her sentence because Jon sinks his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

 

myrcella raises her head and pulls on Jon's collar to deepen the kiss. She hates that he can do this that he can make her hate and forgive him for a moment. She wants to believe him believe that he loves her because she loves him no matter what happens what he does which makes him and Sansa so hard because she cant handle him with someone else why isn't she enough for him.

 

Jon slowly breaks the kiss breathing desperately with his hands on her cheeks. " I love you and you only" he lets her go when tears begin to fall down her face "but you'll break my heart for her" Jon's face falls and heart sinks "I don't love her but I promised to protect her and I do what I have to for the good of the empire".

 

myrcella backs away from him "so you break my heart for the good of the empire" Jon stretches an arm out ready to say something before she opens the door behind him. "cella" Jon tries to reach for her but she would not have it, "get out" it takes all of myrcella's strength to watch him walk through that door so before he has the chance to turnaround she closes it to his back and falls against it banging it over and over.

 

"Dahm you Jon snow.................... Dahm you".

 

  
jon didn't know how long he stood there frozen in place it felt like hours before someone stumbled upon him.

 

"did you tell her" Jon instantly recognized the voice, it was one that had scolded him for years now and was probably the worst person to talk to at that moment. "master Jaime what brings you round this part of the ship" master Jaime doesn't even pretend to be fooled by Jon playing dumb "ill ask again snow did you tell her".

 

Jon shifts uncomfortably looking anywhere but at master Jaime "what exactly should I have told her", Jaime raises an eyebrow at Jon "you know what I mean snow" Jon at wits ends brushes past Jaime not caring what else he had to say.

 

"you can run from me you can run from her but you cant run from destiny snow" Jaime shouts to him but Jon keeps walking pushing his words to the back of his mind "your dying and she deserves to know".

 

jon halts at that and without turning to face Jaime challenges "you would know kingslayer there's no such thing as destiny". jon continues is stride until he could no longer feel Jaime's presence around him.

 

jon kept walking until eventually, he returned to his empty chambers, glad for the silence Jon returns to facing his now cracked mirror. jon stands there facing it recent events hauntings his every thought until all of the sudden his body gives away and he collapses to the ground with a thump.

 

"Dahm it" Jon curses as he pulls himself back up to the mirror and through the broken pieces he can see the blood pouring from his nose and eyes "Dahm it" he repeats as he begins wiping the blood from his face that word popping up in his mind again.

 

"DESTINY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a scene like the Borgias 3x4 with Lucrezia and cesera passionate yet sad
> 
> any and all comments are welcome


End file.
